starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Logray
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Endor | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Medicine Man | bijnaam = | functie = Sjamaan | species = Ewok | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,00 meter | haarkleur = Bruin, Beige, Grijs | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = Staff of Power | vervoer = | affiliatie = Bright Tree Village | era = }} thumb|250px|Logray & Chirpa Logray was de sjamaan en de medicijnman van Bright Tree Village ten tijde van de Battle of Endor. Biografie Logray ging in zijn jeugd in de leer bij Makrit, de sjamaan onder Chief Buzza, de vader van Chirpa, een van Logray's beste vrienden. Toen er veel Woklings verdwenen, wilde Makrit niet geloven dat de Duloks hiervoor verantwoordelijk waren. Chirpa, Logray en Ra-Lee gingen zelf op onderzoek en ontdekten dat Makrit de Woklings had laten ontvoeren om hen te offeren aan een Gorax. Chirpa, Logray en Ra-Lee konden echter ontsnappen met de andere Ewoks en zorgden ervoor dat Makrit zelf diende als offer voor de Gorax. Vele jaren later was Logray zelf de sjamaan van de stam met Chief Chirpa als leider. Hij droeg de schedel van een Churi als hoofddeksel. In 4 ABY ving de stam een groep indringers, maar ook een gouden god. De Ewoks wilden de indringers opeten als eerbetoon aan hun nieuwe god en Logray wilde van geen wijken weten. Maar Luke Skywalker kon via de Force de Ewoks toch overtuigen om hem en zijn vrienden vrij te laten. Vervolgens luisterde Logray naar het verhaal dat C-3PO te vertellen had en de Council of Elders besliste dat de indringers nu een deel van de stam waren en dat de Ewoks hen zou helpen in de strijd tegen het Galactic Empire. Logray was eerst terughoudend om de rebellen te helpen en vreesde dat de strijd te groot was voor de Ewoks om een rol in te spelen, maar Teebo berichten aan de andere stammen, hielpen Logray om zijn beslissing te herzien en om de rebellen te helpen. Nadat Wicket de Ewoks was komen waarschuwen voor de valstrik van het Empire, schoot de stam in actie. Ook Logray nam deel aan de strijd en was een van de aanvoerders van de Ewoks. Logray overleefde de strijd en vierde mee tijdens de overwinning na de vernietiging van de Death Star II. In Legends thumb|250px|Logray * Speelde Logray een belangrijke rol in de Ewoks tekenfilm, waar hij een totaal andere kleur vacht had, net zoals in Caravan of Courage. In de tekenfilm was Morag de aartsvijand van Logray. Logray leerde magie van Morag toen ze hem een tijdlang gevangen had gehouden als slaaf. Logray was eigenaar van talloze mysterieuze en magische voorwerpen. Achter de Schermen *Logray werd gespeeld door Mike Edmonds in ‘Episode VI’, door Bobby Bell in Caravan of Courage en ingesproken door Doug Chamberlain in Star Wars: Ewoks. Verschijning * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Tales from Vader's Castle 4: Night of the Gorax *Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! *Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *Databank Bron Legends *Caravan of Courage *Star Wars: Ewoks *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend *Ewoks: Marvel category:Ewoks category:Artsen en Genezers category:Sjamanen